Family bonds
by SpaceSword16
Summary: A short fic about Haruka and Michiru's bonds with Hotaru, though its mostly centered around Haruka and Hotaru.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned here, all I own is the idea since I watched my friend and her lover have an argument about letting a dog in her house.

**Crash!**

The sound resounded throughout the house, awakening Haruka who was napping on the couch.

"Hime-chan? What was that?" the Blond teen called, knowing that her adoptive daughter had done something since they where the only two in the house.

"Nothing Haruka-Papa!" The seven year old called from somewhere in the back of the house, causing Haruka to shake her head at the child's antic.

"Just don't make a mess! I don't need your Michiru-Mama to jump on us both for something that you've done!" Haruka called, shuddering at the thought of an angry Michiru.

"Hai!" the little dark haired girl called over her shoulder and began to fight with what she was trying to get out of the back door, though it kept jumping up on her.

"Get down! If Haruka-Papa finds out you'll get put back on the street and I'll probably be in big trouble!" the dark haired little girl hissed as she tried to get the big animal out of the house before Haruka got suspicious and came in the room to investigate.

However little did she know that Haruka was watching her from the other room, laughing softly at what the girl was trying to do.

"Taru-Chan? How did Mr. big, shaggy and slobbery get in here in the first place?" the blond asked, motioning to the half grown saint Bernard that was standing beside Hotaru, wagging its tail furiously.

The young girl jumped in shock and hung her head, expecting her father figure to lecture her however the teen just laughed and knelt down.

"here, I'll take it out back before Michiru and Setsuna get back and flip because there's drool and fur everywhere." she stated as she took the leach from the girl and easily got the dog out before shutting the door and turning back toward her daughter.

"Where did you get that mutt at?" she asked again, her voice revealing her amusement even though she tried to have a slightly stern voice.

"Papa...I found him in the wooded area a few miles from here." the child answered truthfully, though she was afraid to get into more trouble.

Haruka sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to register what her normally obedient daughter had just told her.

"You know you're not allowed to go there, Michiru and Setsuna both think its too dangerous at your age to travel that far without an adult." she stated, though her voice was soft.

"I know, I'm sorry." the little girl whispered, near tears now.

Haruka sighed and lowered herself to her daughter's height, gently running her hand through the shoulder length dark hair.

"Hime-Chan." Haruka began gently though she had to fight back a chuckle before she added "I'll cover for you because I remember a little girl who did the same thing when she was about your age." she continued and then let out a soft laugh "accept she got in deeper trouble than she deserved to be...and despite the fact that Michiru is a whole lot more forgiving than My parents were I really don't want her to start yelling." The soldier of wind stated as she picked up the little girl and carried her toward the living room.

"You did Haruka-Papa?" Hotaru asked, unbelieving and the sixteen year old chuckled, her blue eyes boring lovingly into violet ones.

"Yes Hime-Chan, so has your mother...to tell you the truth I think if I were you I'd be more frightened of Setsuna."

"what? Michiru-Mama did?" Hotaru asked and Haruka nodded as she sat down on the sofa and placed the child on her lap.

"Yep, her mother was more upset about waking up at four in the morning by a big wolfhound flopping down on the bed over-top her." Haruka answered, trying to imagine what a very young Michiru was like.

"How did you meet Michiru-Mama?" The little girl asked, curiously as she looked up at the older girl.

"Well we both had an Ex called Elza...who probably dumped me for her but oh well that is not important. Well I was hanging out with Elza one day and she introduced me to Michiru." Haruka replied, remembering how rude she had been to Michiru when she had first met her.

"But didn't you live with her and her family for a while?" the young soldier of Saturn questioned, a little confused.

Haruka sighed and nodded "Yes I moved in after I got to know her as a friend. Hotaru, there for a while me and Michiru was just friends, but that was when my father kicked me out of the house the first time and before we told each other our feelings." she explained, hoping this conversation wouldn't cause any weirder questions from the girl.

"the first time?" she questioned and Haruka sighed and wrapped her arms protectively around the child.

"I'll tell you the full story when you're older Taru." she answered kindly as she stood up and placed the little girl on the floor, before adding.

"Lets go clean up the mess the dog made before Michi comes in and skins us both." she stated and Hotaru nodded as she followed the older girl.

Two hours later Michiru walked up to the door and was about to ring the doorbell when a big furry mass collided with her.

"Haruka Tenou! Get your butt out here!" She yelled, finally getting away from the dog.

Haruka paused as soon as she saw the drool covered Michiru and sighed, she wasn't about to let their daughter take the heat for this, especially not when the senshi of the ocean was this angry.

"yes dear?" The tall blond asked, slowly walking out of the door and Michiru glared at the dog,

"Get that ox out of here!" she ordered as she stood up and glanced disgustingly down at her messy clothing.

Haruka sighed, she couldn't take the dog to the shelter, particularly since Hotaru would be heartbroken.

Michiru sighed once she had gotten inside the shower, Haruka had been hesitant to do anything and since she hadn't heard the car start she figured that Haruka had decided to disobey her.

Haruka sat and stared at the huge animal, it seemed gentle enough however an beast that big could easily cause someone to fall and get hurt, not to mention cost fortunes to feed.

Preparing herself to face her daughter Haruka walked back into the house and sighed as she walked toward Hotaru's room, where the little girl had been playing since lunch.

"Hime-Chan...come here we need to talk." The racer stated softly, a sense of dread filling her as she saw the innocent Violet eyes of her daughter stare back at her.

"What is it Haruka-Papa?" the seven year old asked, walking over to the teen who picked her up and sat her on the bed.

"Hotaru...Michiru-Mama wants me to get rid of the dog." Haruka began gently, hoping that the child would not become too upset.

"But Papa!" the little girl began, tears welling in her eyes and Haruka sighed and closed her eyes to keep from seeing her daughter's hurt expression.

"Hotaru, none of that. I know you really like that dog but you can't keep him." Haruka stated, trying to stay firm but wanting to give in to her daughter.

Michiru could hear the young girls sobs and sighed, fully understanding why the dog was there.

_Well...maybe it wouldn't hurt to keep that thing._

Deciding what to do she made her way toward the young girls bedroom, only to see a hurting Haruka and a crying Hotaru.

"Hotaru...calm down a minute and look at me." Michiru whispered gently as she walked into the room, hoping her daughter wasn't too angry with her.

"Why should I?" The little girl exclaimed, surprising both of her adoptive parents.

"Don't raise your voice at her Hime-Chan, I know you're upset but its no reason to be rude." Haruka chided gently, ruffling the young girls hair.

Sniffling Hotaru looked up at Michiru and whimpered quickly "Sorry Mama."

Michiru sighed as she sat beside the little girl before replying "its quite alright firefly." before adding teasingly "That mutt better not tackle me again or it'll be you who's in trouble."

"But I thought that you wanted Haruka-Papa to take the dog away?" the little girl questioned, still sniffling and Michiru nodded and replied "I was angry at that...Ox. My new dress is ruined because of its slobber!" however then she turned to Haruka and stated "I know you're not completely innocent in this Tenou, so you get to sleep with the dog!"

Haruka's already distraught expression darkened even more when she heard this.

"But Michi..." she began however a gentle glare cut her off.

"No buts Ruka, unless of course you promise you'll clean up after that thing." The mermaid like girl retorted gently, causing Haruka to instantly brighten.

"No fair Michiru, I thought you where serious." the blond whined, crossing her arms and pouting. Causing both Hotaru and Michiru to laugh.

"Haruka, do you honestly think that I would put you out on the lawn to sleep?" The blue haired girl asked, causing the other teen to glanced at the ground.

"How angry you were at the dog, I wasn't sure." the wind Senshi answered, still pouting.

"Ruka, I swear you'll never grow up!" Michiru stated fondly as she kissed her lover's cheek, earning a gag from Hotaru.

"Oh hush." both teens retorted as Haruka playfully shoved the little girl down onto the soft mattress, causing her to laugh.

"make me." the child retorted teasingly as she lobbed a pillow at her adoptive father, who easily caught it and lightly hit the young girl back.

"I will." Haruka growled, lightly kissing the little girls forehead before she fell back on the bed beside her daughter.

"you wont." Hotaru giggled, curling up against Haruka's side.

"No, I wont but maybe Michiru will." Haruka retorted, winking at Michiru who sighed and shook her head as she reached across Hotaru and playfully smacked Haruka's arm.

"only one I'll make hush is you Haruka Tenou." she replied in a mock stern voice as she stood up and headed out the door.

"where you going?" Haruka called sitting up a little, thinking that Michiru may have been mad at her.

"to prepare dinner baka." the blue haired girl replied as she continued out the door.

"is Michiru-Mama angry with you?" Hotaru asked, worried that she had somehow managed to get her father figure in trouble.

Haruka shook her head as she lay back again and folded her arms behind her head.

"Nah, she's just goofing off like I was." she replied, wrapping her arm around the little girl before adding "I'm glad you're keeping the dog Hotaru, I really didn't have the heart to take it away from you." the aloof blond stated softly, her expression darkening again.

"I'm sorry I acted out..." the youngest sailor senshi whispered, earning a soft kiss on the forehead,

"it's alright. remember kiddo, we were your age once." the blond girl replied kindly as she shut her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Key:**

_Italic: Thoughts._

Michiru sighed as she walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to Hotaru's room, only hearing a soft snore coming from the darkness.

Chuckling she opened the door and walked over to where her two girls were laying across the bed how she had left them, except that Haruka had her chin resting lightly at the top of Hotaru's head.

_I hate to wake them up but I think they'd both be mad if I let them sleep through dinner when I know its their favorite._

"Hotaru, wake up honey. Time for dinner." She whispered as she gently shook the child.

"Michiru-Mama? How long have I been asleep?" Hotaru asked and the Senshi of the sea laughed

"Oh I think little over an hour and a half." She answered softly, before glancing toward the still sleeping Haruka.

"Haruka you lazy butt get up." Michiru whispered, shaking her slightly, only to have her hand swatted away rather roughly by the still sleeping blond.

Hotaru watched this shocked by Haruka's actions however Michiru wasn't getting angry at her, she just shook her harder.

"Haruka! If you don't wake up I will push you off of this bed!" the blue haired girl growled, causing the tomboyish teen to glance up sleepily.

"How long have I been out?" She asked and Michiru chuckled and replied "an hour and a half plus a few minutes because you where heck to wake up!" the sea senshi stated in a firm tone, however Haruka knew that she wasn't angry.

"You hit her Haruka-Papa!" Hotaru exclaimed, a little angry at the teen.

"Hotaru, she didn't mean to hit me, and besides she only smacked my hand." Michiru stated, though Haruka looked hurt.

"Michi I'm sorry." she whispered and her girlfriend glared at her, not understanding why Haruka was so upset.

"Ruka, you where asleep and it didn't hurt me. Its alright." she growled, lightly cuffing Haruka on the face, not to harm her but the blond wouldn't even look at her right now.

"Michi..." the butch began, though she stopped when she felt the hand that smacked her began to caress the spot.

"I forgive you, now lets go eat before it gets cold." the blue haired teen stated warmly as she stood and held out her hand to her lover before adding "Koi, you were asleep. It's not your fault."

Haruka took Michiru's hand and smiled before whispering softly "Sorry my kitten, I just feel badly for doing it." and Michiru nodded as she held out her other hand to Hotaru.

"How about we go downstairs as a family?" she suggested and the little girl nodded and took the sea goddesses hand.

Setsuna was sitting downstairs reading a book while she waited on the three girls. As soon as she saw them descending down the stairs, Haruka carrying Hotaru with one arm and holding Michiru's hand with the other.

"about time you work the two sleepy heads up, I was about to eat without you." Setsuna teased as she lifted Hotaru from Haruka's arms and sat her on the floor.

"Sorry Setsuna-Mama." the little girl giggled, causing the green haired woman to smile.

"Go wash up and I'll forgive you." The tall woman stated, her eyes sparkling with playfulness.

"you go to Haruka!" Michiru ordered her lover, causing the other sixteen year old to pout.

"I'm already clean." she whined, causing both the sea senshi and the guardian of time to roll their eyes.

"you will go if you want desert." She warned, knowing that Haruka's love for sweets would get her to do almost anything.

"No fair." Haruka muttered, following Hotaru.

"She's more of a child than Hotaru." Setsuna whispered, chuckling softly and Michiru nodded as she replied "I couldn't agree more."


End file.
